


Keeping Ankh

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 30. Kazari always wanted to have an Ankh of his own... anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Ankh

He always thought Ankh was a bit... what people of this period of time called it? Cool...? That sounded just about right. Because seriously, he always had that kind of air about him—even back during the time... eight hundred years ago. Plus, Ankh was so smart and cunning. If only he had not sided with OOO that time...  
  
He thought he could get Ankh to side with him this time. Because admit it, Uva was an idiot... Gamel had no mind of his own and Mezool? He did not fancy being pushed around by her all the time. Mezool liked to pretend mum all the time it got annoying. Despite that, he could not consider himself being the leader type... especially to those three. He did not have  _that_ kind of charismatic presence as Ankh... well, it was not like it mattered now.  
  
But he used to look up to that... to Ankh. After all, he was brave enough to openly side with the previous OOO to fight against them. And this time also, he openly challenged them... taking away their core medals and siding with OOO again.  
  
Those were the things he would not have the guts to do so openly.  
  
So when he had approached Ankh before, to ask for his alliance; that was not something he had discussed with the others. It was for himself. Because he thinks that whoever that could have Ankh fighting on their side would be the winner, and he intended to be that one. But perhaps, that was his undoing. It was not as if he really distrusted Ankh to have followed him too close, it was that he was wary that there might be something that could influence him to  _not_ side with him. He wanted Ankh to himself. He wanted to be the one  _in control_.  
  
Guess that was wrong of him.  
  
Because Ankh could not be controlled. He could not be restrained by anyone.  
  
xxx  
  
" _Where... am **I**?"_  
  
What a stroke of luck! He could not get Ankh as an ally... yet now, he had  _Ankh_  as his ally. And one that he could control... mould, the way he would want him to be. And if his plans succeed, if he could make  _this_ Ankh strong enough to overpower the original consciousness—the original Ankh—he could truthfully, whole-fully... obtain  _it_.  
  
An  _Ankh_ that he could control...  
  
Maki walked in into the room as he approached Kazari slowly.  
  
"Kazari... this is something I've been wondering. Why haven't you take any cores from  _this_ Ankh and absorb them as your own? I believe it would be advantageous to you for your own  _evolution._ "  
  
Kazari sneered at the man.  
  
"Watch your mouth...  _little Ankh_  might be listening to you." Said Kazari as he sauntered towards the couch, where the other Ankh was sleeping. He ran his hand over the sleeping head. Kazari smiled when the little boy grasped for his hand unconsciously. Having Ankh being  _dependant_ on  _him_ felt so good.  
  
Kazari snorted.  
  
"My  _evolution_  was the  _least_ of your concerns, wasn't it? Truthfully, you only wanted to see if I would get any closer to going berserk by taking on the red cores..."  
  
Maki coughed as he adjusted the position of the doll on his shoulder. Honestly,  _that_  annoyed Kazari. He always had the urge to throw that doll off that Maki but then that would make Maki a bit useless...  
  
"You cannot expect me to ignore that. And I am also curious. Ankh—the original one—after all had been the medal container for the previous OOO eight hundred years ago. Certainly that fact alone was worth researching about. Seeing... that even his body did not break down after the core containing his consciousness have been sealed away."  
  
Kazari hissed at him. "Hah! You only want to have me absorb the rest of the cores that I still kept, don't you dare to deny it...  _doctor._  Regardless, I will not do anything regarding  _this_  Ankh. With regards to OOO, we would need more allies to ourselves!"  
  
"Suit yourself!" said Maki as he walked out of the room. Kazari turned his attention back towards the little boy as he continued stroking his face. Little Ankh just smiled as he continued to sleep.  
  
xxx  
  
"Ugh... achii!"  
  
Eiji turned around towards Ankh as he set aside the empty tray and walked towards him. "Now Ankh, haven't I told you before? Now it looked like you're getting a cold because of too much ice!"  
  
Ankh blinked before turning towards him as he suckled on his ice cream. "What're you talking about, Eiji? I didn't have a cold!"  
  
"But you just sneezed earlier."  
  
"That's not a cold! I just had a shiver..." Ankh leered at him before turning away. Eiji sat beside him.  
  
"Hey Ankh... were you still worrying about that other Ankh? I noticed you've been spacing out all day today."  
  
Ankh hissed at him as he bit a chunk off his ice cream. "Don't give that impostor my name! And no... I'm not worrying..." he said as Ankh averted his eyes from Eiji.  
  
Eiji patted his shoulders and walked away as Ankh sighed.  
  
Why must Eiji be worrying too much about him? This was  _nothing._  In fact... in a weird way, at least it eased his own concerns on why have he not been able to regenerate his own body. Even if this was not really a good news to him. It would still be tricky to regain his own body again, with that fake consciousness inhabiting his own body. No, he was not being worried. Even though... when Gotou had dropped in earlier and told them about what Kougami had said and done, it did...  _alarmed_ him. Kougami... messing on the things he should not be messing. Why did he have to do that and caused this impostor to exist? Why could he not just leave his body alone?  
  
And now of all Greeeds...  _Kazari_  had to have his body and  _that_  impostor by his side. It was aggravating! Who knows what would Kazari do with  _that!_  
  
Suddenly Ankh felt arms encircling his body and someone resting his head on his own. Suddenly he realised the café had grown even more quiet than before. Has all the other humans left for the night? And what was Eiji doing, embracing him out of randomness?  
  
"Eiji. No matter how many times you do this, it won't make me act even nicer to you... Hina, or anyone else!"  
  
He heard Eiji softly chuckle as he held him tighter.  
  
"I know. But you looked so uptight... I can't help it. I guess you could say... I don't like seeing you like this."  
  
Ankh snorted as Eiji continued grinding his chin on his head.  
  
"We'll figure out things later. I won't let you disappear either to that other  _you_."  
  
Ankh felt heat on his cheeks as he dismissed it as an illusion. What nonsense was Eiji talking?  
  
"Shut up... you're being silly."


End file.
